Time Stands Still
by MrsMellark7475
Summary: 1941-1945 were the years America was involved in World War Two. This is a collection of Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin Alternate Universe World War Two one shots following eight pairs of lovers during these difficult times for America and her people, and even a little bit after. (Warning: Not all end happily)


It was cold. It was cold even for an early December evening in Chicago. It was one of those cold nights where everyone else was inside taking refuge in the heat, however Sasha and Connie found refuge in the cold empty streets along the Chicago River. They had just exited the new hottest Jazz bar in the area and decided it was time to call it a night, depite it only being half past one.

Sasha's heels clicked along the pavement as she walked along the river with Connie by her side cracking jokes about the guy hitting on Sasha just prior to leaving.

"Did you see his face when he saw me! I thought he was going to die! Remind me to intimidate every guy who thinks they have a chance with you." Connie said, huffing with laughter between every sentance.

"I'm dissapointed you didn't tell him you worked for the FBI like you did the last time." Sasha said remembering the guy's face when Connie threatened to, "Find where he lives and shove a boot up his ass" If he ever talked to her again. Of course they were just friends, but on a whole knew level of friendship. They're moms were best friends growing up, so naturally they were too. They often felt like they had a mutual understanding of each other unmatched by any other friend pair they'd ever known. Then they were 17.

Seventeen is when Sasha realized it. Just a lingering pat on the shoulder electrified her. Then she thought of Connie when a love song came on the radio, then the butterflies's wings began to flap harder when ever she'd see his face smiling down the hallways of their boring suburban high school. The bad part about having an ever worsening crush on your best friend is that in three words your friendship could be over. On one hand, you could start a relationship and be together until you're six feet under, on the other, less optimistic, hand, it could crash and burn and you couldn't even be in the same room as that person because of the bad memories that resurface every time you see their face. Which is why when suddenly Connie stopped that night and looked into Sasha's eyes the familar way she had looked at him for two years, there was an unprecidented amount of butterflies.

It took a while for him to speak, his breathing increased rappidly, sadly the cold air can't hide how nervous one really is, "Sasha, are you free next Friday? Because, because, uh there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

Sasha re-adjusted her pony tail to make it tighter, a nervous tick of her's she'd developed over the years. "Of course I'm free." She said trying to sound as casual as possibly trying to focus on the car horns in the distance instead of the excitement building up within her.

"Ok," Connie sighed, "Here goes, I wondered if you would maybe want to go to the movies with me, like on a date or somethi-" He was interrupted by one of Sasha's famous bear hugs.

"I'll...take...that...as...a...yes." Connie barely whispered out, wheezing for air.

"I'll see you Friday night at 7." Sasha said, finally setting Connie free.

"Sounds great." Connie said, "But for now lets get inside."

~.~.~.~

"7:15, it's like him to be late." Sasha thought as she sat at the window watching for Connie's car. She had decided to actually look nice for him, which included wearing her hair in a bun instead of her classic pony tail, wearing a green plaid dress that went to her knees that buttoned up past the waist line.

Promptly fifeteen minutes late, Connie walked to Sasha's front door, dressed properly for once with a bouquet of daisies securely in his palm.

"Sasha. The boy's here." Sasha's father said monotonously as she sat casually in the living room.

"Hey Connie." Sasha said casually, as if it was another night out as friends.

"Hey Sasha, are you ready for the best night of your life?" Connie says same as every time with his stupid grin on his face.

It was just like any other night out they'd had before, talking durring the whole movie, making fun of the people that told them to hush. It had been the best night of Sasha's life so far, with a kiss to seal it's place in her heart. It would've been absolutely perfect, had December 7th, a day that will live in infamy, not happened that Sunday.

~.~.~.~.~

"They're calling for every able bodied male from eighteen, I'm ninteen Sasha, I can't escape it."

It was barely even January, there was gray slush on the ground left over from the Christmas snow, Sasha and Connie sat on a bench by the Chicago River, watching the currents race by followed by a tug boat of two.

Sasha took a deep breath and looked down at her brown slip on shoes, now soiled from the January slush, "I know, it's just kinda hard for me to let you go, ya know." She placed her cold hand gently on his cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot. A lot." He says looking into her chesnut eyes with a friendly smile. "I'll try and write you every chance I get, you won't have to worry for a while, I'll just be in bootcamp for a bit, I might not even have to be shipped out."

There's nothing she can do but tighten her pony tail and mutter an okay. She walks him to the enlistment and gives him a lingering hug, and that's all she realling can do. Sasha always liked doing nothing, but she didn't like feeling useless

~.~.~.~.~

Febuary 14th, 1942

Hey Sasha,

How's it going? I just got settled into boot camp not to long ago. Initiation was rough, Sadis is rough and I ended up getting my ears boxed for saluteing with the wrong hand. oops. I'm the only city boy in my regiment, everyone else are from small villiages, the running is soooo tough, i wasn't made for that type of stuff. Keep you posted soon.

Love,

Connie Springer

Febuary 22nd, 1942,

Dear Connie,

I wrote back as soon as I got your letter! I'd of loved to see the look on your face when Shadis started yelling haha, it would've been like in second grade when you peed your pants when our teacher yelled at you for gluing your hand to the diarama project. Good times. I'm glad you're doing ok, things here are pretty boring. Same old lectures from my dad about the normal. Hope to hear from you again soon.

Love,

Sasha Braus

March 12th, 1942,

Dear Sasha,

Ok I'm scared now. We're getting news of the battles, I'll be done with boot camp soon and that means I don't know where we'll be stationed next, but on the bright side, I realized I look very fine in my military uniform. When I get the chance I will definitely send you a photo so you can wake up and look at me and say, "Damn, there's my handsome boyfriend in his swanky threads." Can't wait to get your next letter.

Love,

Connie Springer

P.S. Enclosed is picture, it came out great as you can see.

March 25th, 1942

Dear Connie,

You're right about that picture. I love it almost as much as I love Chicago style pizza. Which is a lot, as you know. I made dad take it down to a shop to get it framed. I talked to your mother the other day, she's worried because she's only gotten one letter from you. Is it bad to say that

I laughed because I've gotten like 5 from you already? So first things first you should probably write your mom soon. Best of luck after you pass boot camp, I'll be thinking of you.

Love,

Sasha Braus

April 4th, 1942

Dear Sasha,

I'm officially done with bootcamp, We haven't officially gotten our future assignments but I have a feeling this will be the last time I can write you for a while. I did write my mom right after I got your letter so don't worry. I just want to let you know that just in case I'm not able to write you very often after this point, I love you in every way possible and I want you to stay happy at all costs like you always do. I hope to get a letter from you soon.

Love,

Connie Springer

April 17th, 1942

Dear Connie,

I'll think about you and hope for the best. I'm glad you wrote your mother.I've never been good at being sentemental but I love you too and I hope you'll be safe, no, I know you'll be safe because you're my Connie. Nothing ever stopped you. I'm going to end this letter now because I think I've said all that needs to be said.

Love,

Your Sasha Braus

January 3rd, 1943

Dear Sasha,

Happy late Christmas, I'm sorry I haven't been able to write, but I think you can asume why. I don't have much time to write so I'll keep this short. Merry Christmas Sasha, I'll try to be home next year even though things are pretty grim at this point, I want you to know that I'm okay and I hope you are too. I'm okay for now.

Love,

Connie Springer

April 1st, 1943

My Sasha,

One of my friends died today. I didn't even realize until i didn't see him after the battle. We got the casualty list and sure enough there he was, I tried not to cry I really did, but this is just so much more than I bargained for. I knew it was bad but I had no idea that this is what I've been dealing with. I wonder if I'm next as my commerades drop like flies, but I'm alive now. I wonder how long I can say that.

Love,

Your Connie

October 17th, 1943,

Sasha, I don't know if this letter will get out but I just wanted to say I miss you and love you and the thought of you is getting me through.

love Connie

May 23rd, 1944

Dear Sasha,

We're going to be storming the beaches of say they can expect high casualties. If this is the last time I am able to write to you I love you, and you can take the baseball I have sitting in my room that I caught at the baseball game we went to when we were only seven. You can have a picture of our mothers and us, I should've given it to you after your mother died but I couldn't bring myself to do it. If this is the last time I'm able to write you, I just want to tell you that you've made my life worth while and always made me feel like I was someone, no matter what anyone said. I miss you're laugh so much. I hope I can hear it again.

Love always,

Connie Springer

June 10th, 1944

Dear Connie,

I don't know where you are, but I got your last letter and I don't know if this letter will get to you, but I've been following what's been going on in France. I know you're okay, you've gotta be, so don't talk like that. I know you will get this letter, I know you have to. Me convincing me of this is getting me through. The war won't be too much longer now. I'll see you soon.

Love,

Sasha Braus

July 4th, 1944

Dear Sasha,

Happy forth of July, I hope you're okay back home.I got you're letter, I think it won't be long now too. After my service on June 6th, I got taken off the front lines because of my bravery on the front. After a treaty is eventually signed, I'll be coming home to you. For now, I'm alive, and I think I'll be making it through. I can't wait to see your smile again.

Love,

Connie Springer

Connie Springer stepped back into Chicago for the first time in over three years on a breezy late June day. The first thing to greet him off the same was Sasha with her chocolate brown hair held up in her classic pony tail wearing the same green plaid dress she wore that friday night three Decembers ago. Connie felt heavy with the devastating memories of watching his comrades fall dead before him, but just for a moment, this weight was lifted upon seeing Sasha's smile once again in so long. Their reunion was exactly what you would imagine. Lots of tears and embraces and tight hugs, neither one ever wanted to let go.

" I missed you so god damn much." Sasha whispered into his ear while she engulfed him in her arms.

Connie could barely choke out an "I miss you too." he was too content in her arms.

They went out to eat at a small diner under a huge Chicago skyscraper right across from the station with large windows, one in which they were seated by which on looked the train station. Connie watched as the other men in military uniforms, some ecstatic, others dejected, walked the Chicago sidewalk with their loved ones. Sasha, of course, ordered a double cheeseburger with cheese fries and a Coca Cola. Connie was just happy ordering a classic burger and some onion rings.

"I missed your odd eating habits." Connie said resting his head on the table.

"I missed how you would never question how much popcorn I ate at the movies." Sasha retorted looking eagerly at the door to the restaurant's kitchen. She watched Connie's eyes drift back and forth from her to out the window with an occasional sigh. She knew what he was thinking, she couldn't imagine what he had to see over the Atlantic. Especially last June, during the battle now known as D Day. She took his gentle hand and placed it in her's , "Connie, I don't know what you've seen and I don't know what I could say that will make you feel better, but I wan't to let you know that what ever it is we can get through this together."

He looked up at her with his green eyes, and saw the six year old girl he'd fallen in love with 16 years ago. They were both now twenty two, no longer kids, even though they'd always be at heart, despite everything the both had gone through. It was looking at her that spurred on the echos of his fellow soldiers telling him to marry her when they got home. Never a day went by where he didn't say her name. He took her other hand in his.

"Sasha, I love you, and I can't ever imagine my life without you. I mean, I wouldn't even trade you for all the money in the world, and that's like a loooooooooooot of money. I don't even have a ring bu-" Connie was interrupted by the delivery of their bountiful, greasy meal.

"You were saying?" Sasha said, trying so hard not to dig into her meal like a ravenous wolf. Connie was so shocked that Sasha actually gave him her full attention rather than devouring the plate of pure greasy goodness placed before her.

"Well I now have a ring," Connie said, plucking a small onion ring from his plate, "and I was asking if you would marry me, oh and did I mention I love you."

"Yes yes and yes!" Sasha said, holding her hand out daintily for Connie to place the onion ring on. "Best ring I've ever received." Sasha leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Connie's cheek and whispered, "I'm looking foreword for you to be Braus."

And as all good stories end, they gorged on an all American feast of burgers, fries, onion rings and Coca Cola, and were perfectly content.


End file.
